


Giant Bird

by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton



Series: Cat!Belle [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, cat!belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/pseuds/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold has business to attend too, so he asks his henchman, Dove, to watch over Rosie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Bird

When she first saw him, Rosie didn’t know what to think. She had thought Mr. Gold was the tallest human being she had ever seen. That was until she met his friend, the Giant Bird.

He had called him “Dove” when he entered the house. It struck Rosie as odd. He didn’t look like a dove.

“There’s a town meeting today, and I’m most likely to be gone for most of the day,” Mr. Gold was telling his friend. “I need you to look after Rosie for me.”

Dove gave the shorter man an odd look, glancing from him to the kitten in his arms. “Sir, I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“I haven’t had her for long,” he explained. “She’s still too young to be left on her own, and I don’t think it’d be appropriate to waltz into City Hall with a kitten in my pocket, do you?”

“No, sir,” he said gruffly.

It had been awhile since Mr. Gold had left. Dove had filled her tiny bowl with food and water, then he just sat down in the kitchen chair, watching the kitten just as he was told.

Rosie spent that time around him, wondering why he wasn’t talking to her or throwing string at her like Mr. Gold did. He only sat there. 

She decided instantly this man needed to learn how to have fun.

Rosie didn’t know where Mr. Gold had left the string they played with the other day, so she had to improvise. She trotted over to his feet where his shoelaces were sticking out. She grabbed the little loop with her teeth and started pulling at it. She was really close to untying it until a big pair of hands pulled her away.

“No no, kitty,” the Giant Bird told her gently as he set her back down on the floor.

If Rosie could frown, she would be at that moment.

As Dove began retying his shoe, Rosie glanced around the room looking for anything else they could play with. She spotted something small and black moving up the wall by the big food box Mr. Gold called a “refrigerator”. She crept up to it to see a tiny black dot with eight legs creeping up the side of the wall.

She stared at it amazed. She had never seen anything like it. She turned her head back to Dove, meowing for him to come over and see. He stood up, walked over to where she was, and knelt down to sit on his knees. She looked up at him, amazed that he was still so tall even when sitting down. 

He glanced at the walking dot. He suddenly slammed his hand over it, the loud echo from the wall causing the cat to jump and skitter away from him. She stood, her back against the door frame as she watched Dove pull his hand away and wipe in on his pants. 

“Damn spiders,” he muttered just before standing back up and sitting back in his chair.

Nervously, she crept back to the spot where the black dot was. It was gone, all that was left was a little brown smear. She sat down, staring at the floor sad. She was hoping she would get to play with it.

Her sadness was short lived when she saw something twitch at the corner of her eye. She looked to see her own tiny little tail twitching at her. She turned to slam her paw on it, but it moved away. She lifted her paw, staring at it just as the Giant Bird did when he crushed the black dot. Her tail twitched and swayed again, and she went to grab it again.

Of course, it moved away.

She was starting to get annoyed. When the tail twitched again, she didn’t bother trying to pounce on it, instead spinning around so she could try to catch it with her teeth. She was determined. She would not stop until she got her tail.

After felt like a while, she finally reached it, biting down as hard as she could. “MEOW!” she screeched as her sharp teeth stung herself, curing up into a tiny little ball trying to avoid her tail.

Suddenly she heard a deep voice. She looked back up at Dove to see him laughing… and smiling. She sat up. This was the first she had ever seen him smile since she met him this morning. 

She wondered what else could make him smile.

………………………………….

It was a long day for Mr. Gold. He was worn out from the town meeting, listening to Regina drone on about unnecessary petitions the town didn’t need going around. Her voice was so grating sometimes, it made him want to chop his own ears off. How she ever got to be mayor, he’ll never know.

He tried to look on the bright side knowing the meeting was over and he could finally look forward to curling up in his chair and reading his book. Maybe he could play with Rosie for a little while once he figured out what happened to that piece of string they were playing with.

He opened the door to his house. As he closed it, he heard laughing coming from the kitchen. He quirked his head up, confused. Was that Dove’s laugh? He didn’t believe he ever heard Dove laugh before; the man barely ever cracked a smile around anyone.

He slowly walked into the kitchen, beholding an interesting sight.

Dove was sitting on the floor, waving a pencil with a piece of string tied to it at Rosie, who chased it back and forth. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there was a little bell tied to it. He was left staring at them for a while until Dove caught sight of him, quickly dropping the toy and standing up. “Sir?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” he told him, still confused as to what was going on. “I was just… watching you two.”

Rosie turned in his direction, zooming over to her owner’s side and rubbing up against his leg. He could hear her purring loudly.

“I take it you had fun today,” he said, glancing down at the kitten.

“Yes, sir,” Dove said in a monotone.

Mr. Gold thought twice about saying he was talking to Rosie and not him.

“I have to say, though,” his henchman began. “You should consider buying more toys for your pet. A piece of string isn’t enough.”


End file.
